<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, sing it strong by Mystical_Bambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861835">Honey, sing it strong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Bambi/pseuds/Mystical_Bambi'>Mystical_Bambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Chases, Car Sex, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Bambi/pseuds/Mystical_Bambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of smut with my two favorite characters <br/>Jade Nguyen/Cheshire <br/>And<br/>Rose Wilson/Ravager</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Nguyen/Rose Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, sing it strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Cheshire and Ravager get caught up in an intense car chase in Milan after a mission gone wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Jade wanted was for a mission to run smoothly for once. But, of course, per usual, it didn't.</p><p>The plan was simple; go into a masquerade ball in Milan hosted by an ex shadow league assassin , get the information they needed from him, get rid of him, and then leave.</p><p>Her and Rose had walked into the masquerade ball arm in arm with the intent of getting out of there in under an hour ( "Maybe we'll even time to celebrate, Kitty~," Rose had whispered in her ear).</p><p>Rose had been in a figure-hugging, backless red gown with a golden mask hiding her features. Her white hair was pulled up into an elegant updo, and Jade knew that her partner, and sometimes lover (full-time lover, but Jade never gave Rose the satisfaction of hearing her say that), had easily been the center of attention.</p><p>Probably not the best, considering they were supposed to go under the radar.</p><p>That didn't stop Jade from appreciating the view, though.</p><p>Rise had squeezed her wrist and pecked her cheek before setting off through the crowd to find their mark, throwing a loose smile over her shoulder.</p><p>If Jade's pulse jumped, she didn't acknowledge it.</p><p>Long story short, they found the mark, got their information, and rid the world of him, but not before he had pressed a button on his watch that sent an alarm to every single one of his guards.</p><p>That's how they ended up in a pitch black Lamborghini Aventador, driving 137 miles per hour on the motorway in Milan with Jade dodging cars while Rose hung out of the window, firing shots at the cars chasing after them and giggling madly like they were just going for an everyday drive.</p><p>"Be still, Kitty!" Rose yelled, aiming down the sights of her sub machine gun. Jade drove as still as she could until she heard a series of shots fired from Rose's gun, and the satisfying sound of a tire exploding.  She watched in the review mirror as the car closest on their tail flipped over the barrier and onto the other side of the motorway in a mess of metal and fire. Rose slid back inside the car with a squeal of delight and a heated hand pressed into Jade's upper thigh.</p><p>"Go, go, go!"</p><p>Rose reached over and pressed a hot kiss on the corner of Jade's lips, the blonde grinning madly as the brunette pushed the accelerator all the way down and expertly worked her way through the traffic.</p><p>Jade lost the last two cars that had been chasing them, taking random exits and confusing turns before working her way back onto the motorway, the cars long left behind in her maze of strategy.</p><p>Rose's hand ran up and down Jade's bare leg, which was exposed through the slit in her black dress that went nearly to her hip, and Jade felt her breath hitch in her throat. The mercenary leaned closer to the assassin and ran her tongue up her neck before her teeth latched onto her earlobe and she tugged.</p><p>"You did so good, my little kitty~. So good," Rose whispered, and her fingers reached the juncture of Jade's hip and her leg, short fingernails scratching against the tendon that exposed itself as Jade's legs spread on instinct. Rose smirked against her cheek.</p><p>"If you're even better, maybe I'll reward you."</p><p>Rose nipped at Jade's jaw, fingers moving toward the apex of Jade's thighs and rubbing her clit through the thin fabric of silk panties. Jade sucked in a breath, one hand clenching against the steering wheel while the other wrapped around Rose's wrist.</p><p>"Pull over. Now."</p><p>Jade took the next exit available, following the nearly empty road for about two miles before pulling over onto the side and slamming on the brakes. She put the car in park in record time and was climbing over the console and into Rose's lap in seconds, tan hands resting against the blonde's cheeks and pulling her into a passionate kiss while Rose hands wrapped around the smaller woman's waist.</p><p>Their teeth clash together, tongues connecting and breaths mingling. Jade gasps and throws her head back as Rose's fingers dig into her ass, and Rose takes the opportunity to lean forward and latch onto Jade's neck, teeth biting hard enough to draw blood. Jade's arms wrap around her tight and her slim fingers cut into her back, but Rose doesn't mind. She'll wear the marks proudly, just like she wears the tiny, faded scars from the previous ones.</p><p>" Rose~, " Jade whispers, and Rose bites down on her collarbone before looking up into brown eyes. Jade sounds desperate, and Rose takes in the flushed look on Jade's face, the way her skin is sparkling with sweat already, the way her eyes are hooded and seductive. She wants to memorize it all.</p><p>Jade's palms are on the sides of her neck, and Rose can feel the brunette grind down into her lap in a desperate search for friction. "Rose, fuck me."</p><p>Rose growls as she surges forward, claiming Jade's lips as her fingers ran up her back to find the zipper of the silky black dress that she'd watched the assassin slip into hours before. Somehow, they managed to maneuver Jade out of the dress with little problems.</p><p>"Get in the back," Rose commanded, but Jade stayed on her lap, soft thighs straddling her. The brunette smirked as she watched Rose's brows push together. The blonde hated it when Jade didn't listen to her. "Or what?" Jade purred, shuffling at the feeling of Rose's warm hands work up her body, fingers barely grazing her skin before they reached her breasts. God, Rose was so glad that Jade had went braless.</p><p>Rose's thumbs rubbed over Jade nipples, the little buds hardening as she leaned forward, stopping just short of Jade's pink lips. She remained silent, fingers pinching and pulling the assassin's nipples as she considered her thoughts. Jade gasped, and Rose could feel the sharp intake on her own lips.</p><p>"Or what?" Jade asks again, leaning even closer to Rose until their lips were grazing. The tip of Rose's tongue poked out, running across Jade's bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and nibbling. Jade moaned, sweetly kissing her lover back.</p><p>"Or I'll handcuff you to the bed tonight, put a blindfold and gag on you, and press your favorite vibrator between your legs until you're crying and begging for me to move it away because you're an overstimulated, drooling, twitching mess." Rose purrs in response.</p><p>Rose felt Jade shiver in her arms before she reached down and pulled a nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it and her teeth nipping delicately before switching and doing the same to the other.</p><p>"Now, get in the back."</p><p>The blonde watched as Jade crawled into the back of the car, black, red bottomed stilettos still on her feet. It didn't take long for Rose to work her way out of her own dress before she was crawling in the back and on top of Jade, who pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>One of Rose's hands worked its way down the smooth expanse of Jade's body, pushing her legs apart whenever it reached them. The blonde placed her thigh between Jade's legs, and she moaned delightfully when the growing wet spot on the assassin's panties pressed against her bare leg.</p><p>Jade's breaths were coming in fast and irregular as she bucked her hips against Rose's leg, grinding down and whining with every brush against her clit. But then Rose pulled away and smirked at the look on Jade's face. She seemed like she was so close to crying.</p><p>" Rose~, please."</p><p>"Patience, kitty."</p><p>Rose kisses down Jade's body, biting marks into her skin here and there, it's only seconds until she's pulling off Jade's panties, tossing them toward the front of the car and running her tongue down the expanse of Jade's slit.</p><p>The assassin gasps above her, one hand pressing against the mercenary while the other tangles into Rose's messy updo, tugging on blonde strands. Jade's legs tighten around Rose's head, but Rose pushes them apart, nearly to the point where her joints click, before she inserts two fingers into the woman underneath her, curling them upward as she sucks on her clit.</p><p>Jade head falls back with a thud against the window, and she whines so loudly that Rose's sure someone might pull over to check and see what's going on.</p><p>" Yes, ahhhhh!"</p><p>Rose thrusts her fingers in and out of Jade as quickly as she can without warning, her tongue licking and flicking against the assassin's clit unforgivingly. The hand in Rose's hair moves to grab at the blonde's free palm, their fingers lacing together as Jade grinds down against Rose's tongue and fingers.</p><p>Jade is whispering her name like a prayer, and Rose is cherishing the sounds she's dragging from the assassin; the moans, the whines, the sighs.</p><p>"Please, Rose~," Jade gasps, and Rose can feel from the way that her walls are clamping down on her fingers that she's riding the edge, waiting for permission in an endlessly blissful yet frustrating state.</p><p>"Please what, Kitty?"</p><p>Rose can see the tears in Jade's eyes, and she adds a third finger into the assassin just for the fun of it. She's pressing deliciously into the spot that she knows drives Jade out of her mind, and it's evident in the way her back arches and her eyes widen, and finally, a couple of tears slide down her cheeks.</p><p>"Please, let me come. Let me come. Please, Rose!"</p><p>Rose eyes the woman below her for a few seconds, taking in the mix of desperation, frustration, and bliss on her face before speaking.</p><p>"Come for me ."</p><p>With one final suck on Jade's clit, the woman is spasming underneath her, thighs clamping down on her head, fingers squeezing into her hand, painfully but deliciously close to breaking bone. Jade's eyes roll into the back of her head and she sobs, barely able to breathe as her back arches and her free hand pushes against the window for some sort of leverage.</p><p>Rose manages to crawl up Jade's body and hold her tight so she knows she isn't falling apart. She pressed gentle kisses to Jade's cheek, whispering reassurances and praises the entire time.</p><p>"Breathe, Jade. Breathe."</p><p>Jade sucks in a breath, and when she finally comes to, the blonde pulls her into a sweet kiss.</p><p>Ummmm, so idk how exactly how to end this soooo. Bye!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>